1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making a booklet-like product in which a plurality of continuous webs of paper traveling in rows, which comprise traveling continuous webs of paper of a product width yielded from a traveling continuous web or webs of paper of a width multiple of the product width by cutting in its or their traveling direction(s) with a slitting unit and/or a traveling continuous web or webs of paper of a width equal to the product width, are aligned widthwise into a single row of continuous webs in tiers of paper, and the continuous webs in tiers of paper which while traveling are applied with paste on their later binding sites and thereafter superposed and cut into successive separate layered sheets of paper of a product length which are then piled and conveyed for ejection in the form of piles of sheets each to make a booklet-like product of sheets bound with paste.
2. Background Art
As apparatus in the background art there is one as known from, e.g., JP H10-6666 A in which a continuous web of paper while traveling in a row is cut in its traveling direction by a slitting unit into a plurality of continuous webs of paper traveling in rows, which may while traveling be aligned widthwise to yield a single row of layered continuous sheet of paper, and while traveling be applied with paste. The layered continuous sheet of paper while traveling is cut into separate layered sheets of paper, which are of a product width and which are then piled and ejected to make a booklet-like product.
There is also known an apparatus in which a continuous web of paper of a multiple width while traveling in a row is slit in a direction to yield plural rows of the continuous webs of paper. Thereafter the continuous webs of paper while traveling are applied with paste on sites for later binding. It is shown that the rows of webs of paper may then be aligned widthwise to form a single row of continuous sheets of paper in tiers which are superposed to be joined together by the paste. Thereafter the uppermost continuous sheet of paper may be pasted in a skipping operation in which selected areas thereof are skipped from pasting as shown also in JP 2002-86966 A which is directed to a production by single-row alone system. The layered continuous sheet of paper is then divided into separate layered sheets of a product width which are piled through an impeller in a stacking unit and then ejected. Such an arrangement is designed to largely increase the processing speed of the apparatus.
The prior art apparatus mentioned above have the problems that sheets of paper making up a product are limited to those which are the same in paper quality and that their number is limited to an integral multiple of the number of webs slit into.
In view of what are mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making a booklet-like product whereby sheets of paper varied in paper quality can be stacked and any number of sheets of paper can make up a booklet-like product.